dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DQueenie13
/Archive1, /Archive2 Talk to me here. --DQ13|''Talk'' 02:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL!!!! Haha! that's funny I especially love the Carcharodontosaurus one. You should make some more! ^_^ DWDW I mean, a common person, a local. -- Sanguinoraptor 13:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Again, thanks a lot! But I didn't watermark them so people could just 'download-and-play' because I have no sold packs out there. Anyways, thanks! -- Sanguinoraptor 10:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) My pics Thanks for your marking on the Max pic I uploaded :) it's been awesome, thanks! -- Sanguinoraptor 15:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) You deserved that award on the DK Wiki. -- Sanguinoraptor 10:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) New Dinos Yes the dinosaurs are new to the series and they do exist in Kyoryu King and the other dinosaurs are new to Kyoryu King and the series.Ibarber 01:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Maybe so. Maybe so, but there was never another species of Styracosaurus that didn't appear. Idea Stealer reply I'm a idea stealer, I came up with the elemental crystals a long time before you came up with paleoacdemy, It was my original idea in the first. So your the copyright stealer little girl.Ibarber 16:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply Ah Uh I had this idea before you did, I thought and made up this series and the crystals since the 1st year of me being in 7th grade.Ibarber 16:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I did not fail 7th grade I'm going into 9th grade pretty soonIbarber 00:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Your avatar Love it!!! It kinda looks like a girl I know from another anime series: Tohru Honda from Fruits BasketSpiNNo 02:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Im new.-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 18:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello. ......I dont have anything to say but me being a dinosaur fanatic beyond reason and that being my reason for loving dinosaur king.-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 20:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Well if you ever need info on a dinosaur Im usually available.-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 20:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it's weird people can't delete their own pages.-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 22:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I have used my knowledge of prehistoric monsters to pick out some of the most dangerous to be partnered with the villains of Dinosaur King Nextgen.-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 21:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Your avatar Yup, it really looks like Tohru!! You should watch the series or read the manga. It isn't as good as DK, but it's pretty good. Here's a website for the episodes: www.watchcrtoononline.com and find Fruits Basket. Hope we can be online friends! My rude comment. I'm sorry, DinoQueen13. I'm just REALLY passionate about Dinosaur King and I got a bit annoyed at JBoy44, and it's HIS blog, so, you're right, I'm sorry. But don't exaggerate SO much!!! I found the poptarts in chomp.....they taste like blood XD.-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 02:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't care. I don't even edit here I'm just here to talk to Leo. Sooooo yeah you should. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 14:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) So uhhhh you don't edit on the Bakugan Wikia anymore..... I just was granted Admin Status!!!!!!!!! Agent Z Ok. Well that's cool. Uhhhh breakfast is ready bye. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 14:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) New Bureau I'm fine with it.--Raptorsrule18 15:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You would make a great crat.-User:ユーザー：Leonidas1234 Meにトーク 16:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome ;3 (winking cat smile)-[[User:ユーザー：Leonidas1234 Meにトーク 18:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-[[User:Leonidas1234|I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 21:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Almost to chapter 2 on Dinosaur King Nextgen and the introduction of the villain.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 22:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Bureau RE: Wait so your saying that no ones been active for a while?Ibarber 12:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen Jurassic Park 3?-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You should. It's a great ending to the first Jurassic Park trilogy.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) adopting Hi. Thanks for setting up the forum post and making sure all of the active contributors knew about it. I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights for this wiki. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My user page Thanks for the suggestion. I could really use your mad editing skills. Tell me stuff like this, it really helps. Awesome! Okay, that's awesome he he he heIbarber 23:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Okay, that's awesome he he he heIbarber 23:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Problem Hey could you make the Templates a little easier like on the Dinosaur King wiki, this is really difficult.Ibarber 19:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) O_O It's sounds to weird to me, but it does sounds like a good idea.Ibarber 14:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) DinoKing Costumes What do you think of my drawing of Dr.Taylor dressed in Ancient Persia? It's neat huh.Ibarber 23:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey well to tell ya if you traveled back to Ancient Persia you'd see most men with barefoot+plus shirtless, but it's your opinon.Ibarber 19:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Because today in some places in Persia and Africa and stuff there are still people that dress like that.Ibarber 22:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) It could in some places like a farm or sometimes maybe a city, cause I think they do have farms in Persia, Iran.Ibarber 22:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I guess so.Ibarber 23:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ERK.. What you mean you'll delete if I don't update them?! /_\Ibarber 22:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't seem fair, because we there are some people on this wiki who don't have infos or may just a little info.Ibarber 23:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thinking I'm thinking of what I should come with my episodes.Ibarber 02:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) The Chronicles of Dinosaur King Cryolophosaurus. Nobody cares what his name is, Phil or Ice (the latter is SUCH a terrible name), so just give whoever reads this the benefit of the doubt. I'm sorry I'm sorry for being rude; I was only being sarcastic. But haven't you checked out the blog? Skipper101 21:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way, the blog is shorter now. Will you check it out please?Skipper101 01:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC)